


Adrestia

by Rogue_di_Valencia



Series: Byleth Supports (+Cats) [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_di_Valencia/pseuds/Rogue_di_Valencia
Summary: Byleth had became a professor at Garreg Mach, and he decided that in order to know the students better, he must hand each and every last one of them a pet.Starting with Edelgard.
Series: Byleth Supports (+Cats) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527281
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Adrestia

**Author's Note:**

> Edelgard comes first, since she is the hardest to write, in my opinion. I haven't played FE3H yet, so the timeline is nonexistent in my head.
> 
> Spoilers for Crimson Flower, I tried to limit myself but there is still spoilers in it.
> 
> Enjoy.

Edelgard had seen many strange things in here like, both good and bad, so it shouldn’t be surprising when the Blade Breaker’s son is walking around with cats hanging onto every available spot on him and a crowd trailing behind him.

But it did.

“He-Hello, I’ve seen you had made acquaintance with the cats here.” she said, trying her hardest not to shift under the man’s and more than 15 cats’ eyes on her.

He nodded, paying special attention to one that is making itself comfortable on his head.

“Do you want to know more about any particular students in my House? I’m sure you must have found someone that piqued your interest.”

Turns out, he wanted to know all of the students, which she didn’t mind giving her opinion in all of them.

“Me?” she contemplated about herself? What to give herself away? “Well...some think I’m a bit distant. Arrogant, even. But there’s little to be done. One day, I must rise to become Ardrestia’s next emperor. What else...Well, it seems to me that we may have similar personalities.”

The mercenary seemed to mull over what she said, and then, without any prompt, bent down slowly and picked up a cat from the bunch that was surrounding his legs and handed to her.

“O-Oh.” it was so sudden that she instinctively put out her hands, and the cat was set down gently into her arms.

The cat looked up at her with its curious eyes, and then settled down.

The soon-to-be professor nodded in what seemed to be satisfaction before bidding farewell to her, the now more than the previous number of cats following after him.

Except the one who was lying in her arms.

“My, what to do with you?” she said, more to herself than the cat.

“Meow.” it replied.

\-----

She decided to keep the cat and raise him herself. Of course, Hubert was against it at first, but after a bit of convincing and persuasion, he begrudgingly agreed.

She didn’t particularly like the cat much, but since the man had insisted-rather suddenly too-she had no choice but to accept. She fed him on a regular basis, she also sometimes pet him when she was doing her work and reading through important papers. But other than that, she doesn’t interact with him much.

Until one day.

During the middle of the night, she got woken up by a small rustling, and she woke up because something was tickling her leg. Her instincts kicked in and she glanced down.

And then jumped into a corner and tried to keep her shriek in bay.

There was a rat on the bed, and it was staring at her.

_ Breathe, _ she tried to remind herself,  _ It’s just a rat. _

Such a small animal, but it brought back so many nightmares.

_ Breathe, breathe,breathebreathebreathebreat- _

“Meow.”

She was snapped out of her rant, and she didn’t realize how blurry her vision was until she tried to focus on what was going on.

The cat was in front of her, cocking his head to the side. The rat was between them, dead by its fangs.

Edelgard watched the scene in front of her, and she let the cat climbed into her arms. Hiccups escaped from her mouth, she buried her face into his fur and cried.

\------

The next morning, Hubert didn’t question her about the dark bags under her eyes, or why there was a dead rat in her room. She quickly tidied herself up, gave extra treats to her cat, and went to class.

Halfway through the day, she was somewhat embarrassed about her behavior yesterday. How embarrassing, for the future Emperor of the Adrestian Empire to be afraid and  _ cry  _ because of a mere rat. She decided to keep that to herself and decided to consult the professor on what to give her cat as thanks.

Finding the professor was simple, just track down where a cat was going and once you hear an abundant amount of ‘meow’s, you would no doubt find the professor walking around with his army of felines following after him.

“Professor.” she greeted him “Would you mind having a cup of tea with me?”   


The professor cocked his head to the side, which reminded her about her cat. One of the cats meowed up at him, and he looked like he understood them, if the nod was something to go by.

“Of course.” the professor finally replied “But can you bring your cat with you? They missed him.”

“Certainly. If you will excuse me, I will return with you shortly after I get him.”

Turns out, her cat was waiting for her in front of her room.

“Shall we go now?” she said, and her cat replied back with a ‘meow’.

At that moment, she realized she didn’t name him yet.

“What shall I name you now…” she mused to herself.

The cat followed after her dutifully, looking prideful and elegant as if he owned the world, which got a chuckle out of her.

Hm, perhaps…

“I shall name you Adrestia.” she declared.

“Meow.” the cat replied, as if liking his name.

The professor was waiting for her patiently, with cats sitting under his chair, and one was luckily on his lap, being petted and fed by his master.

“I apologize for being late.” she took a seat and watch as Adrestia joined a group, which she soon recognized there were dogs mingling around the bunch. And what’s more surprising was that she could recognize the animals that belonged to her fellow classmates, like Ferdidnand’s dog, Caspar’s cat, and even the other houses’ pets. Perhaps whenever the professor hosted a tea party, all of the animals gather around him to ask for a treat.

“How is he?” the professor asked, while pouring a cup of Bergamot, her favorite.

“Oh,” she glanced down at the topic, who was lying on a dog, making himself comfortable for a nap. “He is well-behaved and he has been keeping the rats out of my room. But I must ask, do you know what treats are good for cats?”

The mercenary took a sip of tea, and then contemplated “Of course, small fishes are always an option, but you can give him baked goods for cats. The merchants do sell those, and Mercedes does bake them upon request. But you mustn’t feed him chocolate, it is very lethal for both dogs and cats. I do have some extra treats if you would like some.”

He put a small bag of treats on the table, and almost immediately, all of the animals perked up at the sight. Byleth shushed them, and after some whines and ‘meow’s here and there, they settled back down after he promised to give them later.

“Thank you, Professor, I appreciate the gift.” she accepted them, and Adrestia climbed on her lap to ask for a treat.

"You should also consider playing with your cat, as a form of exercising for them, so catnip or a string of yarn can be-"

The whole afternoon was spent having conversations with him and entertaining herself with the cats.

\-----

“I see that the professor had given you one as well.”

Edelgard looked up in surprise, seeing the leader of the Blue Lions in front of her, with his cat resting comfortably on his right shoulder.

“It is very hard to deny a gift from him.” with how he just dropped a cat into her arms.

Dimitri chuckled, which in turn slightly shifted the cat, and it nuzzled his cheek.

“...I must ask a request from you.” she said abruptly, as if the scene just made her realize something.

“Of course,” Dimitri looked startled, but he nodded encouragingly “What do you need?”

“I heard that Mercedes can make cat treats, and I wondered if she could make some for Adrestia.”

Dimitri suddenly chuckled, making her stand up straighter and alarmed. The other noble noticed and raised his hands as a sign of harmlessness.

“That wasn’t an insult, so I apologize if that offended you.” he smiled “It’s just...that’s just so like you, Edelgard. I’m glad that hasn’t changed.”

Ah, so that’s what it is then.

“Then what is your cat’s name then, Dimitri?” she challenged with a raised eyebrow “I doubt it wouldn’t be much different than mine.”

That made him spluttered, the color pink appearing on his cheek as he tried to deny it, but in the end couldn’t.

“...It’s Blaiddyd.” he muttered under his breath.

That got a laugh out of her, which she tried to contained, but failed to when Dimitri’s blush went darker. When she was done with her enjoyment, there were tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

“I wish I didn’t give you the answer.” he said, his blush dying down. “But about your request, yes, I can ask Mercedes to make you some, but she doesn’t have any ingredients to make them.”

“I see, then do you know who-”

“Well would you look at that, my two favorite nobles having a conversation without me.” Claude wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders, a grin on his face. His cat trailed after him with a happy purr as it spotted his companions.

“Ah Claude, just in time. “ Dimitri said “I heard that one of your classmates-Marianne, was it?-had some ingredients for cat treats, is that right?”

“Yup.” the Golden Deer leader said, popping the ‘p’. “You need them for the treats?”

“Edelgard, actually.”

“Oh ho, so the princess needs the treat now.” he grinned “What’s in it for me, then? There’s gotta be a fair trade if you want those ingredients.”

“Claude, that is-”

“That is fine, Dimitri.” she said “Well, wouldn’t you agree that your cat needs some friends?”

All three of them glanced down at the pill in front of them, where the cats were seemingly having a conversation of their own, basking in the sun and occasionally letting out a purr.

Claude sighed “Fine then, you win, your Highness. I’ll get the treats for you in exchange for Riega’s friendships with your cats.”

She smiled, that seemed like a win in her book.

\------

As much as she enjoyed the company in Garrech Mach Monastery, she couldn’t forget her own goals.

She excused herself before following her fellow classmates, Hubert following her dutifully to assist her.

“Since the Professor and our classmates will be distracted during the battle, Hubert, assist our troops in the invasion. Deploy the thieves into the tomb and get all of the Crest Stones, retreat immediately once we have all of them. Teleport me out immediately when I give you the signal.”

“Understood, Lady Edelgard.” he bowed down “But then, what shall we do if the professor manages to come near you?”

She chuckled “I doubt he will be able to. But, if it were the case...then it will not matter. My identity would be revealed sooner than later, that is unavoidable. But rest assured, he will not defeat me so easily.”

Her closest companion then left, leaving her alone in her room.

“Meow.”

Except her little canine companion.

Edelgard glanced down at Adrestia. What should she do with this cat? She cannot kill it, but she cannot let it be tagged along with her.

“You must go now, Adrestia.” she bent down and stroked his little head “War is nearby now, and I want no harm to befall upon you. If the situation was any better, then wait for me.”   


Yes, the promised that she made with her Black Eagles class, along with her Professor. In five years, they will be reunited upon this place. But only if Garreg Mach would still be standing in five years. But nonetheless…

“I will return. But until then, please wait for me.”

Adrestia nuzzled his head against her palm on last time, before leaving with his head high.

Edelgard chuckled “Making a promise with an animal…”

She shook those thoughts aside and changed into her armor.

She will walk down her own path with pride, for her own sake, and for a better future for Fódlan.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I did my first piece, and the DLC is out, I want to say that yes, I changed Dimitri's animal into a cat, but I will reveal later on why when his turn comes.  
> It was pretty short in the beginning, and there wasn't much interaction between Edelgard and other people, so I decided to add that little bit in between. I couldn't write something for post-timeskip, maybe later on I might add, but I don't have much context about what she did during the five years so I couldn't really write anything with it.  
> The names of the animals will be slightly altered versions of their perspective owners' name, or in Edelgard's case, her empire's name.  
> Next up will be Hubert.  
> With that said, I will see you until then.


End file.
